narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lainie Blu
Lainie Blu is the oldest out of all her siblings. She is eleven years old when she is placed in the Genin Academy with her siblings. Personality Lainie is a loud but serious child since her mother's unfortunate death. She is quick to smile, but she was mentally scarred after the treatment her father gave her. She is a violent, desperate child, quick to lash out at her own siblings. Lainie cries easily, known quickly throughout the Academy as the Violent Crybaby. Her eyes are angry as she stares down her classmates, and even her own teammates. Appearance Lainie has black and a tinge of blue hair, and it is usually tied in pigtails. She has blue eyes that she inherited from her mother, Leta Uzumaki. She has pale but not too white skin, and is scrawny for her age. When she is an adult in ANBU, she cut her hair to jawlength, making herself more 'areodynamic', as Auguste says. As a child, Lainie wears baggy pants with open-toed boots and a size too big jacket. As an adult, she wears a black bodysuit with shorts and a blue shirt. Abilities Lainie's chakra nature is Earth, and has learned the techinique of Earth Dragon under the watchful eye of her sensei, Lotoka Ira. He tries to teach her to control her emotions, which lead to uncontrollable chakra, causing her to have severe faints. Relationships Lainie has a strong and unrelenting bond with Auguste and Circe. They've looked out for each other since their father did the 'Bad Thing'. She is seen as a love interest by her teammate, Laike Toka, a nephew of Ira's wife. However, they have a love-hate relationship, always arguing about what to do and how to do it. Azuka Lori is the second teammate of Lainie, and both get along well, never bickering, always doing 'lady things', as Toka says. Before her mother died, Leta and Lainie had a strong mother-daughter relationship. Leta was a member of the scattered Uzumaki Clan. Background When her brother Auguste was born, their mother died from a birthing disease. Filled with grief and blaming the children, their father ignored his children's needs, driving them away. Lainie took care of her siblings, and was the leader of their little family. When she turned eight, she heard news of her father's death, but felt no emotions at all. Circe, her year younger sister, asked why she was monotone about their own father's death. "Circe, if he did care for us, did not leave us to die, maybe I would being crying right now. But he did, so I will not cry." Lainie was chosen as a leader, for she was the best smooth talker, and was highly skilled in ninjutsu. When she was four years old, she slipped from a bridge which broke her right leg. She nearly drowned from the cold water, but her leg caught one of the wooden posts, which snapped her leg, but also saved her life. Sibling Abilities '''Auguste-'''highly skilled in taijutsu, but is emotional for killing his mother, cannot control his emotions well '''Circe-'''highly skilled in genjutsu, silent, uses a short sword '''Lainie-'''highly skilled in ninjutsu, loud, smooth talker ﻿ ﻿ Category:Female Category:Genin Category:Jonin Category:ANBU